RWBY: Dark's Nightmare
by InfiniteHellblade
Summary: "Theirs always a light at the end of the tunnel. You've just got to find it". "Say what you want. Death is the only path I can follow. It the only one I know, and the only one, that can destroy the darkness of this world". After hearing the legend, Crow sets out to find the Monster that lurks in the woods of snow, but what he finds, is far from what he expected.
1. Ch: 1 The Crow and the Sparrow

**Chapter 1: The Crow and the Sparrow**

Darkness... why is this world... shrouded in it? Everything...anything...why is it so? Just what did I do... to deserve eternal suffering? What is it I did... to be dissolved... in the darkness... of despair and sadness? What? Just WHAT?

In the middle of the snowy woods, a den where the creatures of Grim dwell lay the most unlikely of creatures. Legends of him grew, from sighting of his rampage. Their lay a monster that was feared by all Grim's creatures. Their lay a creature that all men feared. Their lay something, only one man could see. In the snowy depths of this forest, lay a boy, who though circumstance has grown as a savage animal. Every day, he could be found weeping under the old, black willow tree, sulking in his lonely sadness. Every day, he would cry, tears of despair flowing down his pale, white skin. And every night, when the creatures of the night came out, he would hunt them down, and savagely tear away their life.

Every now and then, someone would venture into the woods in search of food, water, or wood, and every time, they'd see the same boy weeping at the old willow. They knew the legend, and would always stay away from him, that was, until fateful day, when one man decided to seek him out himself.

**In a bar in the City, somewhere near the woods**

A man wearing a hood sat down at the bar, glancing over his surroundings. The DJ was pumping out beats, people dancing it out on the dance floor. As far as he could tell, his only objective was to ask around for information. The bar tender came over, washing an empty mug.

"What can I do you for? Beer, Whisky, Vodka?" asked the bar tender.

"Actually, I'm looking for information", said the hooded man.

"Well, not too many folk ask that question around here. So, what-cha looking to hear?"

"The monster of the woods".

The man just about froze, the mug almost slipping from his hands.

"Sonny, if you know what's good for ya, you'll stay as far away from it as possible. No one goes near it the thing, because they know better than to have it on their tail".

"I know, but I still want to know about it".

"You'd be making a death wish, you are. But if you really want to throw away your life, then so be it. That thing is always at the old willow tree in the center of the forest during the day. I heard from a group that a beowolf once snuck up on it and tried to kill it".

"And what happened?"

"The thing knew it was coming before even it did. When the wolf came in for the kill, it tore its head off with its bare hands, I tell you".

"Hmm, interesting" the hooded man stroked his chin, curious.

"So, you still going to dance with that thing in the pale moon light?"

"Of course. I came here to investigate on call from Signal academy, so I though it be best to know my adversary. Thank you for the info".

"Wait, that monster hunting place. You're from there?"

"Yes. Just recently, my niece has been accepted into Beacon. She'll be joining a month from now".

"Just, who are ya?"

"My names Crow. I'm a teacher at Signal".

The bar tender looked stunned. A hunter had come to deal with the monster that had been terrorizing those woods for years. This is greatest news he's heard in a long time.

"Strawberry sunrise please"

"Oh, right" The tender put down the mug and went to work making the drink.

Moments later, a bearded man, as well as twin girls, wearing the same, different colored outfit, walked into the bar, many men in black tuxedo's following, infesting the place. The man and twins come to the bar, ordering drink. The bar tender gave crow his drink, and then went to work preparing the others. Crow gulped down his alcohol then left, leaving cash on the bar. As he walked out, he bumped into a man in a long white coat and fedora, a cigar bellowing smoke from his mouth.

"Would you mind standing aside, I don't have all day you know", said the man.

"Sorry" Crow let the man pass, turning to keep an eye on him as he left.

Crow began to walk along the foot path, leading to out of town. As he walked, a motorbike passed him, a familiar young female riding upon it. He took notice of her as she blurred right passed. He has more pressing matters at hand.

The walk to the woods was a long one, but he eventually made it, stopping for a break on the outskirts of the old trees. What lay inside was a horde of grim's creations, and a monster that is feared by all. Whatever he found, it was up to him to deal with. He reached down, pulling and extending his scythe: a large scythe that doubled as a high velocity sniper rifle that split into smaller, twin scythes that double as M1 Grand rifles. He moved in through the snow, cautiously checking his surroundings. Grim's presence was all around him, creatures far off in the distance, all keeping away from the center of the woods. It was there, he would find it. He trudged on, through the trees and snow, the sound of animals slowly dampening, until all remained silent. That was, until he came close to the center. A feint sound could be heard. Someone was crying, wailing into the air. Crow fastened his pace towards the center, the wailing getting louder and louder until Crow came to it, the old willow tree in the very center of the woods. There, he sighted a young boy with dark, blond hair, wearing an old, ragged cloak. He has sitting, huddled up in a ball, sulking. Nothing else was around, only this crying boy who was just sitting there in the snow. Then, from behind him, a large Beowolf appeared, snarling its claws. It crept up behind him, raising its arm to take a swing. Crow readied his scythe, when the boy suddenly stopped crying. He lifted his head out of his knees, his face cold as ice, a murderous look in his eye. He quickly jumped up on the wolfs head, tearing it off. He jumps off and then tears the body in two, right down the middle. He bears his fangs and torn into the raw, Beowolf's meat, the snow coloring blood read.

Crow couldn't believe what he just saw. That kid was a monster. He tore apart a Beowolf all on his own, and without a weapon of any kind. Cautiously, he retracts his scythe and walks up to the boy. The boy noticed him, and stopped eating, dropping the meat from his hands.

"Hello their", said Crow.

The boy turned to him, his right blue and left green eyes staring at him, coldly.

"...Why?" Murmured the boy.

"What?"

"Why does this world... of darkness exist?"

Crow looked stunned. He still couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"I'd like to know myself, but I do not know why".

"That's too bad... If I knew... then I'd be able... to solve it".

"What makes you say that?"

The boy turned away.

"I've suffered... for many years... in utter despair. I can solve it... but not the world. Everywhere I look... darkness is all to be found. I know there is light... but I can never see it".

"Do you have a name?"

"I… I don't have one. But... if you'd listen... I'd like... to be called Sparrow".

"Why Sparrow?"

"Once... when I looked up... at the lonely sky... I saw one. It looked so happy... so joyful... So free" the boy clenched his hand, looking down in pain.

"Alright, then Sparrow it is" Crow looked around at the bones of many animals. In front of one pile, lay a large sword of bone. Curious, Crow walked over to it and picked it up, inspecting the weapon.

"Did you make this?"

"Yes. It's... my midnight massacre".

The sword was very long, thin and heavy. Crow could hardly pick it up fully because of the weight. The blade was single edged and measured at a guess of over 80 inches. The cross guard was small, but tapered to points at the ends. The entire construction had been masterfully made out of bone, but was far too heavy to be of practical use. He dropped the blade back into the snow and returned to the young boy.

"So, why are you out hear. Your parents abandon you or did you run away?"

"I… don't have... any parents. I lived here... my entire life. Every day... I kill. Every day... I weep... and I don't know why. I just don't know" The boy began to cry again, tears dripping down into the snow.

"Calm down. Your life must have been hard up to this point, but no worries. I want you to come with me to Signal Academy".

"...Why?"

"So you no longer live in despair, and make some friends".

"Friends...What are…Friends?"

"People who you can depend upon when the going gets tough. People you can talk too and have a great time with. That's what a friend is".

"That sounds… nice".

"Well come on then".

"Alright... but I can I... ask your name"

"It's Crow".

"Thank…" His expression turned vicious. He violently turned around, his muscles tensing, fangs grinding.

"What is…" Crow now sensed masses of Grims creatures surrounding them. He extends his scythe out, splitting it into twin scythes, holding them upside down and blades back. Sparrow, quickly dash's over to his sword, picking it up with one hand, skidding to a halt. He re-joined Crow, back to back. The creatures came in all around, bearing their claws and fangs.

"Sparrow. How good are you with that sword of yours?"

"As good... as I needed to be... to survive".

"You better hope that's enough, because we're going to be in a lot of trouble if you aren't".

"Just don't… get in my way" Sparrows voice lowered, taking a murderous tone.

Crow glanced back on him, concerned. This kids wasn't normal. He weeps and talk's about sadness and despair, then when he's about to fight, he changes completely into a murderous beast. Makes me wonder just what he's been through.

Beowolves trudge in, their red eyes focused on the two of us. One comes up in front of me, raising its right arm. I turn the blades around, then cross slash the beast torso in half. I run around it and throw my scythes into a Beowolf's head, killing it. I duck under the swinging claw of a wolf then grab my scythes, decapitating another two wolves. Another Beowolf trudges up, lifting both its claws up and then slams them down. I ran up under it, then swing scythe up into its chest. I send it air born and jump up to slice it two more times, killing it. I jump off of it, back down to the ground, decapitating another two wolves as I did so.

I glance over at Sparrow, who was doing better than I had though. He held out the massive sword in his right hand, quickly swinging the thing around like it was made out of paper. With one quick swing, he slices six of them in half, their blood spilling everywhere. A Beowolf come up next to him and tries to side swipe at him, but Sparrow blocks the creature's claw with his bare hand, grabbing and swinging the beast into the others. He slams it on the ground then impales his sword in its chest, killing it. At least twelve wolves came at him, surrounding him. Effortlessly, he swings down on the head on one, splitting its head in half, then follows up with an uppercut to the wolf behind him, cutting its torso in two. He holds the sword out in front of him and charges, stabbing threw at least five wolves before hitting a tree. He swings the sword out of their bodies, tossing it up and gripping the blade. The four wolves were joined by another seven, all charging at him. He sideways, the cross bar sticking into a wolfs head, tearing it off from its body. He swings down into the skull of another wolf, dragging it down before tearing the cross bar out again and swinging around sideways, killing multiple wolves as he did so. A wolf came up behind and went in for a bite, but Sparrow shot the blade back, impaling the beast in the gut. He re-grips the hilt and continues on his rampage.

It was like there was no end to them. They just kept coming and coming. I connect the scythe together and throw them around like a boomerang, killing multiple wolves. I caught the blade and re-joined them into one large scythe. Swinging it around, I load a magazine of bullets, cocking the prime bar. Two wolves came in either side on me. I shot out a round, propelling me forward. I spin around, slicing the two in half before shooting out multiple rounds at several other wolves. I shoot down, propelling myself up into the air. Sparrow swings around widely, killing off many of them as he rampaged through the horde. I look around from the air at the woods bellow. Luckily, it seemed like no more re-enforcement would be arriving to aid the Beowolves. I descend down, killing off a three wolves with one mighty slash. I line up the shaft with a wolf head, then shot of a round in its head. Sparrow sliced the wolf in front of me, joining me back to back.

"There aren't that many left" I said.

"I know. I sniffed it out... just then", said Sparrow.

"Then lets end this with bang" I reload my Mag.

Sparrow rushes forward and kills off five at once. I spin the scythe around, then go to work hack and slashing my way through what was left of the horde. We killed and killed and killed until only one remained. Sparrow threw his sword at it, the blade lodging itself in it skull. Sparrow recovers his sword, sticking in the back of his cloak.

"Well we made short work of them, didn't we", I said, assertively.

Sparrow knelt down, his expression losing its vicious edge.

"It will... never end. This sadness... will never end... in this world", said Sparrow.

"There's always a light at the end of the tunnel. You've just got to find it".

"Say what you want. Death... is the only path... I can follow. Its the only one... I know... and the only one... that can destroy... the darkness of this world".

I walk over to him, putting my hand on his shoulder.

"True, but unless you can light up that darkness, killing is pointless".

"...Whatever".

Sparrow gathers some things in sack made of Beowolf skin, slinging it over his shoulder. He carves his name into the only willow tree then turns to leave with Crow. This marked the new beginning of his life, where he'd finally find joy.

The two walk out of the woods, into the City. While walking, they run into a pair of girl who Crow immediately recognizes.

"RUBY, YANG!" The two girls turn in surprise.

"Oh, ah, hey uncle".


	2. Ch: 2 The New Sparrow In Town

**Chapter 2: The new Sparrow in Town**

"Hi Uncle", said Ruby.

"What are you two doing here at this hour", said Crow.

"We were just… hanging out. You know, like normal girls do", said Yang.

"Look hear little Missy, you may have graduated to Beacon, but your bedtime is always when I say".

"Oh come on, we were having such a great time", said Ruby.

"No buts. We're leaving for Signal right now, so get moving".

"OH!"

The four walked through the streets. Ruby and Yang were upset that their night had been ruined by their Uncle, while Sparrow just walked behind the three. For him, this was the first time seeing girls and he just didn't know what they were. The young ladies, noticing the boy behind them, tears dripping down his different colored eyes, though it a good idea to talk to him.

"Hey, why you crying", said Yang, slowing down to Sparrow's pace.

"Nothing… will stop this worlds darkness", mumbled Sparrow.

"Whoa! Why you so down in the dumps?"

"I see no reason… to not be" Sparrow brushed away the tears, looking up at Yang.

"Oh come on, that's no way to live. I'm Yang, nice ta meet cha" Yang extends a hand, smiling.

"I'm… Sparrow" He hesitates, but shakes her hand gentle.

"Hey Ruby, come on over here".

"Coming" Ruby walked back in line with the two. "I'm Ruby Rose, you've already met my sister Yang", said Ruby.

"…Sisters?"

"Yeah. We're sisters, two of a pair, one of a kind".

"What… is a sister?"

"You don't know what a sister is? Ruby, you mind explaining".

"Sure. A sister is a girl sibling. You know, family, that kind of thing".

"Then… what's a girl?"

"What, you don't know what a girl is. Ruby and I are both girls. How could you not know that?"

"Yang, not now" Crow turned sharply, gesturing not to ask.

"Hey, is that a sword" Ruby took interest of the overly large sword, hanging out of his cloak.

"Ah… yeah" he pulled out the massive sword of bone, holding out with one hand.

"Cool. So does it do anything?"

"The… cross bar can be used like an ax".

"Awesome. Well, I got crescent rose" She extends the scythe from her belt, spinning it around.

"Mind if I… hold it" Sparrow holds out a hand.

"Sure. Mind if I hold yours?"

"I… guess so" The two trade weapons. When Sparrow let's go of his sword, Ruby is immediately pulled down by the weight. Sparrow turns the scythe in his hand, looking at it coldly.

"Too, Heavy" Ruby attempt to lift the blade, but fails.

"…Here" Sparrow picks up his blade effortlessly, giving Ruby back her scythe.

"Wow, you must be pretty strong to pick up that thing", said Yang.

"Midnight Massacre… is nothing but a tool of murder. Just as… your scythe is a weapon of death", said Sparrow.

"Yeah, I… guess, but…" Sparrow walked ahead of them, his eyes tearing up again and his mind elsewhere.

"HEY! Where are you going", said Ruby.

"I… feel weird".

"Huh?"

"You… both smell nice".

"Ah, yeah. Thanks" Yang pulls Ruby back.

"What was that?" said Ruby.

"I don't really know. I guess he's just needs some time to open up. It'd help if we knew more about him", said Yang.

"And that sword of his is heavy. Dark even. It's like it was bearing some sort of grudge".

"Oh come on Ruby, that's just ridiculous. It's just a huge sword that he lugs around with him. It's hardly something to get worked up about".

"I know, but I can't help it. It's an extension of him, and it says I'm dangerous".

"Come one, the guys probably looking for some friends, and we're just the pair to do that".

"Yang, I'm fine on my own. Although… he is kind of cute".

"Cute is not what I'd describe him as, but he seems like a nice guy".

They walked to the nearest form of transport and set off to Signal.

**Signal Academy**

"What… is this place", said Sparrow, surprised.

"This is Signal Academy. It's a place where people learn to fight monsters", said Crow, Gesturing forward.

The place looked massive, resembling that of an old castle. The entire outside was shaded black, with the occasional light here and there. The four walked into the empty place, the halls lit up by lamps on either side of the corridors.

"Alright you two, off to bed", said Crow.

"Fine. See ya tomorrow Sparrow", said Yang.

"Good night" Ruby rushed off with Yang to their dormitory.

"…Night" Sparrow starred coldly off into space.

"Alright, come on this way" Crow led Sparrow down a long corridor opposite Yang and Ruby's direction to his room. Unlike the other teachers, Crow lived at the school in a rather spacious room filled with various weapons. Sparrow cold stare met Crows expression, like he didn't belong here.

"Right, so I don't really have many visitors, but… you can…" He turned, finding Sparrow hopping out the window.

"What are you…?" Sparrow jumped up onto the ledge above, scurrying up the wall to the black roof tops.

"I'll… be up here", called down Sparrow.

"You sure you want to sleep up their? I've got a spare bed here I was going to let you use".

"No…" Sparrow disappeared from view.

"He's acts more like an animal than a human, but I can't really change that. He has lived hard life up until now" said Crow, shutting the window and getting ready for bed.

Sparrow laid down, resting his head against his hands. He starred up at the star covered night sky as he would always do, but he was no longer in the woods… No longer near those he felt he needed to kill. For the first time in his life, he felt relaxed. Like a burden had been lifted from his shoulders… at least, it did. Suddenly, he felt a throbbing pain… the same pain he felt every night before things faded to black. Hands pressed against his own head, he tossed and turned, his vision going black.

"No, no, no… why?... WHY?"

Then… he remembered the warm, friendly smiles of Ruby and Yang. Slowly, the pain disappeared. Breathing heavily, he lay back down, starring back up at the night sky. Things had happened in the past that he would rather forget about. But no matter how close he was to finding that light, he would always find a way to drag himself back into the darkness. It is from the darkness he was born and it's that same darkness, he intends to destroy. Tears sprung into his eyes, he didn't know why he cried or why whenever he did, he would be overcome with sadness, only that he knew somewhere deep down, there was something he had done, that he needed to come to terms with. He felt the winds of the night, and drifted off into sleep.

**The next morning: Mess Hall**

Yang and Ruby walked into the Mess hall for their morning breakfast. Students flocked all over the place, eating, drinking and just plain talking. Crow was waiting for them at a table in the far corner, Sparrow nowhere to be seen. Curious, they walk over to him.

"Morning Uncle" said Yang.

"Hi girls. Now may not be the best time, but did you see Sparrow on your way over here?" asked Crow.

"Wait, wasn't he with you?" asked Ruby.

"He was, at least until this this morning he was".

"Then what happened to him?"

"Yang, Ruby, please take a seat" Crow said sternly.

The two knew this tone well. It was the one he used when he had something serious to talk over. The two sit down.

"What's going on Uncle, you only talk like this when all hell about to break loose", said Yang.

"It's about Sparrow. You know how I sent to take care of the urban legend labelled "The monster of the woods".

"Yeah, and you killed it. Right?" questioned Ruby.

"Not… exactly".

"Wait, you don't mean…"

"Yeah, Sparrow is actually monster I was sent to kill".

The two ladies were shocked. That boy they met last night was actually the said monster that massacres monsters of the night.

"That can't be right", protested Ruby.

"I'm afraid so. The place I found him said it all. He's been living there for probably all his life, doing what he had to do to survive. That sword of his is proof enough alone that he's been doing what he did for a while".

"The sword?" Yang looked confused. To her, that sword was nothing but a piece of bone.

"It was made at least 8 years ago from the bones of Beowolves. It's been masterfully crafted into sharp, single edge blade that can cleave through just about anything. The weight is a result of the marrow slowly hardening over time, making it near impossible to pick up. The strength he must have to pick it up to begin with must be overwhelming, which has probably come about from high physical activity over the years".

"Uncle. That totally unbelievable, I mean sure he's a bit strange, but really? How could anyone survive in the wild for that long? It's really unrealistic", stated Ruby.

"Sorry. It is unbelievable, but right now I can only say what I've observed. You're going to have to fill in the blank yourselves, but that isn't why I brought him here".

"Then, what is he here for?" asked Yang.

"I brought him here, to become a hunter. He may seem a bit on the dark side, but his heart in it. I reckon he'd be able to enter Beacon almost immediately".

"WHAT?" The two looked surprised.

"Yeah. I just want to see what he really capable of first, then depending on what happens, I'll either have him take the final exam, or…"

"Uncle, why does he get special treatment?" said Ruby.

"It not like that. I trained you to be the best I could make you and that worked out, but he has natural talent that could be put to good use. Let's not forget you still have another 2 years here before you can graduate".

"Ah".

"Come on baby sister. It's not like you won't graduate at all".

"Yeah but, it not fair knowing that he could be going to Beacon when he didn't even have to go through Signal".

"Speaking of your monster of a friend, here he come… now" Crow looked surprised as Sparrow walked into the place, carrying over his shoulder a dead bird. People everywhere stared at him, unsure of what they've just seen. He walks over to Crow, ruby and Yang and then dumps the overly large bird on the table.

"…Hi" Said Sparrow, squatting down on a seat.

"Ah, hi", said Ruby, nervously.

"Hey, ah, Sparrow. Just where did you get that?" asked Crow.

"I got it… from the sky" He takes out a bone tomahawk from the inside of his cloak, then cuts off the birds head, the blood splattering out onto Yang and Ruby.

"EH! Gross, gross, gross, gross, gross" Yang wiped the blood from her face.

"Get it off me, get it off me" Ruby squealed, frantically rubbing her clothing, trying to get the blood out.

Sparrow starred at the two, plainly. He turned to Crow.

"Why… are they… acting like that?"

"You splashed blood all over them. Of course they'd act this way", said Crow.

Ruby and Yang calmed down, but they weren't happy about being sprayed with bird blood at 8 O'clock in the morning. Sparrow torn the bird in half, then ate it to shred's in front of everyone, bones in all. A boy far off in the back was disgusted by this and vomited in the nearest bin. By the time he had finished, everyone was just flabbergasted at what thy just witnessed.

"That can't be good for you", said Yang.

"Yeah, but it is kind of cool how he finished it in under a minute flat", said Ruby.

"That aside, where were you this morning. I went up on the roof but you were already gone", said Crow.

"It took… sometime before the bird… stopped breathing" Tears sprang into his eyes.

"You choked it, while it was on the ground?" Asked Yang.

"No… the sky. I crashed… just outside".

"You what?" Crow looked puzzled.

"You must really have style to bring a bird down while still in the air. Way to go", said Yang.

"Why… do you celebrate it?"

"Wha-"

"I killed something… yet you talk… as if its life…was meaningless".

"No. I didn't mean it like that. I just meant you've got some serious skill".

"…Thanks".

"Hey, shouldn't you two be getting something to eat. Class starts soon you know", said Crow.

"Well, see you guys around" Yang flips on a pair of sunglasses and walks out in style.

"HEY!"

"Ruby, she graduated. Remember. She only has to come because I live here".

"Fine. I'll get something to eat", Ruby leaves the table and goes to get breakfast.

"Okay Sparrow, today I want to see just what you're capable of".

"What…do you mean?"

"You're about to find out"

Breakfast ended, the students getting prepared for class. Crow led Sparrow through the school to a large, open spaced gymnasium. Weapons were mounted on the wall of all shapes and sizes.

"Alright. Let's start", said Crow.

"Start… what?" said Sparrow.

"The test… to see if you're hunter material".


	3. Ch: 3 Float like a Butterfly

**Chapter 3: Float like a Butterfly, sore like a Eagle**

"Are you… sure about this", said Sparrow.

"Yeah, sure as I can be", said Crow.

"But… why do it? I don't need… a title to destroy… this world's darkness" Sparrow looks down at his hand, clenching it in pain.

"I know, but doing so isn't something you can do alone. If you become a hunter, then there will be people working with you, to help you take it down".

"I…I… I don't know. Is it… really worth it?"

"It sure is. Who knows? You might find someone you like".

"Okay… so what am I… doing here?"

"I brought you to this part of the school to see just how strong you are" Crow reach's for and then tosses Sparrow a javelin.

"Okay, throw that as hard as you can and I'll mark out the distance".

"Are you… sure?"

"Yeah. Just… throw away".

Sparrow looked down at the javelin coldly, then drew it back and threw it, across the gymnasium, threw the wall and out the other side. Crow looked slightly surprised and scared at the same time.

**In a far off class room**

"Okay class, today we'll be looking at…" A javelin flashed past the teachers head, impaling itself against the wall. Shocked, the teacher looked at the now gaping hole in the wall and walls behind it.

**Gymnasium**

"Okay. I may need to re-think this", said Crow.

"Did I… do well?" asked Sparrow.

"Yeah, but the point of doing that was to measure your strength. That javelin has probably made its way across the school by now".

"My…strength?" Sparrow looked puzzled.

"Just, give me a minute. Now let's see. The javelin throw didn't work so maybe weight lifting will give me idea of his strength. Wait here, I'll be back in a second" Crow ran off into the Gymnasiums store shed. Minutes later, he drove out of there in a strange machine, carrying a stack of weights. The machine placed it down in front of Sparrow, separating them. Crow hopped out of the machine, walking back up to Sparrow.

"Okay, try lifting these weights".

"Why?"

"So I can get a feel for your strength".

Sparrow walked up to a 1 ton weight and picks it up in one hand, effortlessly.

"Alright, keep that in the air and I'll stack on the weights" Crow hops back in the machine. He continually added weight to the top of the one in Sparrows hand, seeing whether it is weighing him down. But Sparrow stood like a mountain holding up the earth, the weight seemingly un-noticeable. Sparrow stacked on weight number 20 when the tower of iron and steel started to lower slightly. He looked down at Sparrow, who was starting to feel the weight. Seeing enough, he unstacked the weights and hoped out of the machine.

"Well Sparrow, you're a boy of many mysteries".

"How… so" Sparrow puts the weight down.

"You only started to falter at 20 tonnes in one arm. No one can do that kind of thing. At least, not without a long life of training. Now I have an idea of your strength, let's try out your speed".

"…Fine".

Crow goes back to the store room and brings out some wooden targets. He places randomly across the floor of the gymnasium and then walks back to Sparrow.

"Okay, cut down all these targets and I'll time you" Crow pull out a stop watch from his pocket.

Sparrow gives a cold stare "Then let this be… their grave" He pulls from out of his cloak two bone tomahawks. Crow looks at them, curious of just how many weapons he has stored in that cloak of his.

"Just a quick question. How many more weapons do you have?"

"Only the ones… I needed".

"And they are?"

"Midnight Massacre… Hawk Talons… Viper fang" He points to his sword, the two tomahawks and a long, curved dagger of bone in the back of his cloak.

"Alright. When you're ready".

Sparrow's cold stare met the targets. He raised a tomahawk high in the air, the other out in front. Everything went still. Then, he dash like lightning, his weapons a blur and the targets he left behind in shreds. He quickly finished off the last target and then just as quickly hides the tomahawks back in his cloak. Crow looked down at his stop watch: 10 seconds. Crow looked up at him and smiled. Sparrow had far exceeded his expectation, and has proven to be masterful with his weapons. It was decided; Crow was going to have him take the final exam. Only this time, it was going to be a hell of a lot harder.

**Lunchtime: Mess Hall**

Crow led Sparrow to the hall, not letting him go outside to hunt down another bird, or other wild animal. They spotted Ruby sitting alone, eating her lunch and decided to join her. Sparrow squatted down on the seat, while Crow went to get lunch for the both of them.

"Hi", said Ruby.

"…Hi", said Sparrow.

"So, what did Uncle have you in for?"

"A… test"

"What kind?"

"Strength…speed. I had to throw… a spear".

"Oh, so that was you who threw that. My teacher just about jumped out of her skins when it went rushing by her head. Nice throw" Ruby smiled.

"Your… welcome".

Crow returned with food: a tray stacked up high with meat. He lay it out in front if Sparrow, who then practically devoured it in a matter of seconds. Ruby just about did the same, her food disintegrating on contact with her mouth. Crow sat down beside Ruby, finishing off a sandwich he just got.

"Alright. Sparrow, after lunch I'll be putting you through Signal's final exam, so be prepared", said Crow.

Ruby just about chokes in surprise.

"WHAT!"

"Yeah, he is taking the exam".

"But Uncle, he only just got here, and he isn't even a student. Why does he get to skip all the boring classes and go straight to the good stuff" Ruby complained.

"It's because he can do things that you have yet to learn in class. Your grades show that very clearly".

"Yeah, well um…" Ruby panicked. Her Uncle had her there. Although she is brilliant at handling a high velocity sniper scythe, she lacked smarts and prefers to work solo.

"Don't be… in a rush… to kill… the darkness".

"Hmm".

"If you attack… too early… you die. Attack too late… you don't kill… the darkness".

"What… I don't get what you're saying".

"In other words, he's saying don't rush into things. Try enjoying yourself every once in a while. Hey, why don't head out into town tonight, hang out a bit".

"Wait, really? You'd let me do that".

"You don't have classes tomorrow and it's a good way to relax. So I don't see why not".

"You're the best, Uncle" She hugs him and then gets up to leave.

"I'll be seeing you soon. Bye" Ruby walks off to her next class.

Crow checks to see if she's gone, and then leans in close to Sparrow.

"So, you taken any interest in her?" asked Crow.

"…interest?"

"I mean, do you like her?" Sparrow looks off in her direction.

"She's…nice but… naive. Those who don't know…the value of life…have no right…to take it".

"Wow, that's dark. True, my niece is naive, but that doesn't hold her back. She will keep on fighting through thick and thin, but she knows life's value. We all do".

"That only gets you…so far".

Crow smirked "True, but enough has been said and done. You got an exam to do".

**Gymnasium: Exam conditions**

Sparrow stood alone in the vast, empty gym. Up above, in a viewing box, Crow, two other teachers and various students gathered to watch the exam take place. Yang, having too much free time on her hands since graduating, decides to watch the supposed "newbie" take the exam. Moving her way to the front, she saw what lay before him: the asteroid zero gravity field. Now worried, she rush's to her Uncle side.

"Uncle, what going on", said Yang.

"Sparrow's taking the final Exam", replied Crow.

"But it's taking place in the zero gravity field. Only huntsmen and huntresses have been said to be able to do it. Even my last exam wasn't as hard as they made this out to be".

"Well that's just it. I tested him on his strength and speed beforehand, and it was off the charts. Although this may see like the hardest thing for a student to complete, it should be on the same level as the normal end of year exam you took".

"Wow. Then this is sure to be a blast" Yang's expression turned excited as she looked upon the event that would soon unfold.

The whole gym was in zero gravity. The floor opened up, letting in various sizes of degree. Floating up, Sparrow touches down on the ceiling, his eyes going cold, looking down at a door. His ear twitched, picking up sound from behind that door and his nose, sniffing the air and catching scent of something big and metallic. The door burst open, revealing 10 giant armors, each armed with a different weapon. His cold eyes drawn to them, Sparrow draws out Midnight Massacre, its long blade extending outward.

The Giants floated up wards, jumping off of rocks in random succession. Then, Sparrow jumps down, speeding towards the first Giant and sliced it in half. He lands on a floating rock and then speeds off towards the other Giants, his blade a blur in its swings. A Giant jumps towards him, its large ax swinging wildly to the side. When the ax stopped, Sparrow was found standing on it, running up the shaft to the Giants arm, decapitating its head. The other Giants jumped towards him, using their various weapons to smash the rock aside. Sparrow lands on a rock then, sword flipping around, grabs the blade and pushes off towards the masses of Giants. The first Giant swung down its sword, the second thrusting its pole ax. Sparrow spun around, the cross bar of his blade smashing aside the Giants sword, then impales the cross bar in the Giants head.

He quickly takes it out, hitting the in-coming pole ax aside, then runs up the shaft and then throws his sword through the Giants chest. He jumps off of the shaft, onto the handle of his sword, then pulling it along, he runs down the Giants chest, leaving a gaping hole in its armored body. Sparrow floats down to the ground, pushing off and sheathing his sword. He pulled out his Hawk Talon tomahawks and then zipped around from rock to rock, hacking his way through 4 Giants. He lands back on the ceiling, hiding his tomahawks in his cloak and pulling from his back a long, curved dagger of bone, holding it blade down. A Giant lands on the ceiling, its flail swinging around. Sparrow jumps towards it, and immediately blocks an incoming swing of the flail. He parries the flail up, then jumps up onto the Giants chest, running up and impaling the dagger in its head. Sparrow swings around, and then drags the blade of bone down the armors back, finishing it off. He spins the dagger in his hand, and then sticks it back in the back of his cloak. Only two Giant remained, floating their way to the ceiling.

Sparrow stood like a mountain, eagerly awaiting their arrival, his cold eyes narrowing upon them. The two lands on the ceiling then start running towards Sparrow. The first Giants arrives and swings it sword down. Sparrow catch's it in one hand, snatching it way from the Giant and thrusting it into the second Giant behind him. He grabbed the handle, taking the sword out of the now finished Giant. With one left, he turns his cold stare upon the Giant, whom was floating towards him. His eyes glowed, and then a shrouded dark aura surrounded Sparrow, shadows trailing up the sword. Swinging it around in one hand; he brings the sword crashing down upon the Giants head, shadows bursting forth from it. The final Giant had been finished.

Sparrow tossed the sword aside, floating down to the ground. The zero gravity was turned off and the Exam was over.

**Viewer's box**

Teachers and students alike were stunned at his performance; he took out ten giant armors like it was nothing. The chatter was loud. Students talking amongst themselves, teachers furiously writing down there evaluations. Yang smiled, looking up at her Uncle.

"Wow! That Sparrow's got some style; taking them down all on his own. I'm going to love seeing him in action", said Yang, excited.

"Yes, I admit he did well, but it isn't over just yet", said Crow.

"Hmm, what do you mean?"

"Aren't you forgetting something? There's the last part of the Exam".

"Wait, you don't seriously mean…"

"Yep, he's got to beat a huntsmen or huntress".

"So, who's he got this time?"

"Oh, um… you'll see in a moment. Hey is that Ruby" Crow points in a random direction.

"Huh?" Yang looked around, her sister nowhere in sight.

"I think your eye sights gone… bad. Uncle?" Crow had disappeared.

"I wonder where he went" Yang turned her attention back to the Gymnasium floor where Sparrow was getting ready for the final battle.

From the doors, came Crow, scythe in hand.

"What is… going on?" asked Sparrow.

"This is the final part of the exam. You have to beat me in a fight if you want to finish" Crow split his scythe into two smaller scythes, blades pointed down and back.

"I… see. You're now… my prey" Sparrow draws Midnight Massacre, his cold eyes staring upon Crow.

"WHAT! Uncle's going to be fighting him. This will be interesting to watch" said Yang.

The two circle, each waiting for the right time to strike, then suddenly they dash in, their blade colliding.

"I'm not going to go easy on you", said Crow.

"The darkness... will be destroyed... but first... you will fall", said Sparrow.

The blades flicked out, and the battle begun.


	4. Ch: 4 The Prey that Vultures seek

**Chapter 4: The Prey that Vultures seek**

The rain pounded down hard on the back of shadowy, hooded figure as he entered through the iron doors of Torchwick's hideout. A large warehouse, disguised from the outside world. The inside was filled with old shelves, the feint smell of cigar smoke in the air. The figure took off his cloak, revealing a man with slightly long, dark blond hair, green eyes and four scars across his cheek. He dumped the cloak on the ground and then walked up to the room in which he was took meet his two accomplices. In the room, on the pool table, sat Torchquick himself, a cigar bellowing smoke and to his left, sitting down was a mysterious woman in red, her burning eyes piecing through the shadows.

"Ah, so you arrived. Could you have taken any longer to get here?" said Torchwick, hopping off of the table.

"Roman, I'm not in the mood for your smart ass remarks" said the Figure.

"Now, now. Let's play nice. Well, nice as the two of us can be" Torchwick takes the cigar from his mouth, tapping out some ash.

"You know that's not why I'm here. If it was, then we wouldn't even be having this conversation. You'd be dead, and I'd be laughing. He, he… Hahaha" The Figure began a sort of low, psychotic laugh.

"Well no matter, we do have business to attend to, so let's get this show rolling. Even I don't want to be kept waiting" Torchquick leant back against the table, his cigar again in his mouth.

"Fine" The figure walked over and sat down next to the women, cross armed.

"Now tonight I'll be making a dust heist with the goons I hired from Jr. so Madam; I ask that you stay on standby in the hovercraft for the getaway, for as we know from our last encounter that several Huntresses have taken a special interest in us. Raven, as much help as you are, stay out of this".

"In other words, I came here for nothing".

"Yes. Well, it wasn't exactly for nothing. I just appreciate your company".

"I out of here" Raven stormed out of the room, put his cloak back on and disappeared from sight.

"Well that was rude" remarked Torchwick.

"You shouldn't talk like that to him" said the Madam.

"It's not like I stole anything of his".

"Yes, but he's not someone to take lightly".

Raven appeared on the edge of a building in the streets, veering over the city, when a chill ran down his spine. Something seemed off. Something he hadn't felt since… He turned away, fist clench. Something he thought he had ended a long time ago, had come back to haunt him. And he wasn't about to let it live.

**Signal Academy: Classroom 3**

"Okay Class, remember the movements: Step in, swings out, come back in and thrust. And if they ask you out again, repeat", said the teacher, sheathing his broad sword.

The students stood in around in a semicircle, weapons drawn and all practicing the movements. Suddenly, a kid busts in through the door, panting, and his face red with sweet.

"Ah, and why might I ask, are you late?" asked the teacher.

"Huff… Huff… One… Moment" The Kid caught his breath, leaning against the wall.

"Why the devils are in such a state?"

"Some new kids fighting it out with Professor Crow in the Gymnasium. I'm going to watch" Everyone burst out of the room after hearing that Crow was fighting, all except Ruby, who was somewhat surprised.

"Someone's fighting Uncle? I wonder who. Wait, don't the Exams take place in the Gymnasium? Then that means…" Thought Ruby, returning her scythe and disappearing from the room in a swirl of rose petals.

She raced through the school halls, up in to the viewing box where just about the entire school gathered to view the spectacle. Ruby push through the hordes of students, making her way to the front, where a particular blond was waiting.

"Oh, Hi Ruby, I saved you a spot" Yang points to the spot next her, and dozens of guys knocked out on the floor.

"Ah, Yang, what's with the guys on the ground?"

"Oh, there just guys who asked me out. Those lessons really came in handy" Yang smiled.

"You knocked them out just because of that?"

"Yep, but what's going on down there is what we really all came for".

Ruby takes her place next to her sister and views down at the shredded up gym floor. The two men fighting down their were jumping all over the place, doing more damage to their surroundings than each other. They land either side of the room, then run up and clash blades.

Crow un-crossed his scythes, then swung a barrage of strikes towards Sparrow, who defended them off his sword. Sparrow lunged in, thrusting forward. Crow jump up onto the blade, running along it and then kicked Sparrow in the head. Sparrow grabbed Crow's leg and then tossed him across the room and into a wall. Crow pushed up, cocking back the bolt sleds on both scythes before letting loose a spray of 33. Caliber rounds into the air. Blood trickled out as Sparrow was hit several times in the leg, arm and gut. He fell to his knee, his sword keeping him up. Crow connected his scythe together into one large one, fitted on a mag and then re-cocked the bolt sled. He then held it back, under his arm, gun pointed back. Sparrow staggered up, putting away Midnight Massacre and pulling out his Hawk Talon's. Crow shot forward, then using the velocity from the rounds, zipped around from side to side, up to Sparrow, and then swung at him from above, Sparrow's tomahawks blocking the strike. Crow spins the scythe around and then hits Sparrow in the head. He then rushes past, slicing at Sparrows chest, which Sparrow barely blocked with the tomahawks. Sparrow was shot back, and then he rolled back and landed on his feet.

"So, this really the best you've got? I'd imagine with that strength and speed of yours, you'd of been able to finish this off a long time ago. Or is it, that your instincts don't pick up on gun shots, so your being overly cautious?" said Crow.

"…Less talking… more fighting" Sparrow puts a tomahawk away and pull his Viper Fang, blade pointed down.

"Now you're talking" Crow cocks another round.

Sparrow threw his tomahawk then rushed forward with his dagger. Crow ducked under the flying tomahawk, shot forward, and then swung multiple times. Sparrow jump around, dodging the strikes as they came, then came in with his dagger. Crow spun his scythe around, blocking the dagger strikes, and then shot out a round, speeding up into the air. Sparrow put his dagger away and redrew Midnight Massacre, his shadowy aura trailing up its long, bone blade. Crow let off several rounds, speeding down to the ground, spun around in mid-air, and then smashed his scythe down onto the spot where Sparrow once was. Sparrow jumped back, his blade radiating with flames of shadow, then swung the blade down, a wall of shadow rushing towards Crow. Crow blocked, but was sent flying back into the wall. He got up, his expression turning serious.

"I don't normally do this with others. Not many have been able to fight me for this long, and only one other, has ever drawn with me. Sorry Sparrow, your Beacon material, but your no match for me" Crow splits his scythe into two smaller ones, then suddenly, he disappeared in a cloud of black feathers. Sparrow looks around, confused.

"Where am I? How about right behind you" Sparrow turns around, but no one was there, then he is immediately blasted back, slamming into the wall. Sparrow looks around, but nothing but a cloud of black feathers lay before him. Suddenly, the room goes all black. Nothing remained in it except Sparrow, and the feathers.

**In the View Box **

"Well, this is all over" said Yang.

"W-what do you mean?" said Ruby.

"You don't know? How cute".

"Yang, this isn't funny. What's going on in there? Everything gone all black".

"This is Uncle's big finisher. He only uses it on strong opponents, or those who manage to make him mad. He uses his aura to create a black void and in it, he unleashes all hell with lightning dust. He said he named it "The Crow's Nest"".

"Really, the Crow's nest?"

"Yep. Just like him to make up such a ridiculous name".

"But won't that kill whoever's in it?"

"Normally yes, but do you really think Uncle would…" Ruby stared at her, worried.

"Oh my god he would".

The stared at the black void, worried. A loud thunder clap suddenly sounded, quick flashes of light, and then finally, the void lit up blindingly bright, illuminating the room. When the light faded, Crow was stand with his scythe resting on his should and Sparrow was lying on the ground, his entire body coated black from being shocked with lightning dust. Crow began walking away, when something seemed off. He turned back and found that Sparrow was staggering to his feet. Crow looked deathly surprised. Sparrow stood hunched over, blade extended, and then ran towards Crow. Crow was about to run in himself, when Sparrow tripped over, rolling to a stop, but something wasn't right. His eyes showed signs of pain, his muscles tensing up. He grasped his own head, and then began rolling around on the ground in pain.

"SPARROW! What's wrong" Crow rushed to Sparrow's side.

"Stay… away. HYAAA!" Sparrow wailed in pain.

"Call the medic" Crow shouted at the viewing box.

Suddenly, memories flashed before Sparrow's eyes: An old katana, a man with one green and one blue eye pointing a gun at his head, and a girl with black hair who was spraying blood everywhere. Then, Sparrow blacked out.

**Infirmary: 3 hours later**

Sparrow woke up, feeling dazed. Against the wall lay his weapons and to his right sat Ruby and Yang. Ruby was overjoyed at his waking, while Yang bear hugged him, nearly breaking his back.

"Sparrow, you're ok", said Ruby.

"So you made it out alright, way to go", said Yang.

"…Back…Breaking" Sparrow let out.

"Oh, right" Yang let go.

"You were amazing. You went toe to toe with Uncle in a battle that was like, all that, ya know".

"… … What?" Sparrow looked confused.

"She said you did alright. I'm pretty impressed myself. Might even let cha date me, if your luck" Yang teased.

"…Date? What's… a date?"

"Wow, we really need to get you up to date with the world".

Crow walked into the room, smiling.

"Good to see you out of bed, Sparrow. Doc said you should be able to go in a day or two", said Crow.

"…okay… I guess" Sparrow looked down, depressed.

"Oh come on, don't be so down. Here, I'll arm wrestle you" Yang pulled out a table and put her arm down on it.

"…Arm…Wrestle?"

"Yeah, just put your elbow on the table and try and push my arm down".

"…Okay" Sparrow puts his arm down on the table, gripping Yang's.

"Yang, that's not a good idea" worried Crow.

"Ah, relax. What's the worst that can…?"

"Don't say that. Never say that. The moment someone says it, the worst thing does happen", said Crow.

"Yeah, but really, what is the worst that can happen?" asked Ruby.

The two lock hands and on the count of three, begin trying to push the others hand down. It looked like Sparrow had the upper hand, pushing Yang down quite easily, but then Yang suddenly slams Sparrows hand down, flipping him onto the floor. Both Ruby and Crow looked shocked at Yang, who was celebrating, jumping up and down.

"Huh… did not see that one coming" said Crow.

"Me either, and I live with her", said Ruby.

Sparrow stagger's up, brushing himself off. Yang pats him on the back, smiling.

"You're pretty strong, but I'm even stronger", mocked Yang.

"Maybe against me… but not… the darkness. I need… to get stronger… if I ever want… to destroy it".

"Well, a one way trip to Beacon will do you just that. And where will you find one? Oh, right here", said Crow.

"…Beacon. That sounds… like a calling. Alight… lets do it".

"Well, I'm off. See you later" Ruby ran off. Tonight she was promised to be able to go out and have a good time, so she was going to make the most of it. At least, that's how it was meant to go until…

**Later that night**

"Hey kid, put your hands up where I can see em", said a goon, drawing his machete.

"Hey kid, you got a death wish or something" He tap's Ruby on the should, then points to the head phones. She takes them off.

"I said, hand in the air".

"Are you…robbing me?" said Ruby.

"Yes".

"Ohhhh"… She then kicked him across the room. Another goon shows up and points a gun at her. A moment later, she flying kicks him straight through the shop window, extending out her scythe. Torchwick's goons follow suit and attack her, only to get their behinds handed to them. Torchwick escapes to a nearby ladder, Ruby on his trail. From the distance, on the roof tops, Raven sat and watched the entire thing unfold before his eyes. He payed close attention to the huntress that showed up, especially in her use of dust shards. After his accomplices' vacated the area, he disappeared into the shadows, for it was the shadows he came from, and the shadows he will always remain, drawing those stupid enough to come close, forever into the eternal darkness of death.

"Things, have only just got interesting...Hahahahahaha"


	5. Ch: 5 Bearing New Claws

**Chapter 5: Bearing new claws**

Crow waited in the dimly lit room for his friend to show up. Glynda, a stout Woman with blond hair, glasses and outfit that suits her last name: Witch, entered the room. She looked up from her holographic tablet, sternly looking over Ozpin's friend. She didn't really see the need for him to be here, other than to annoy her and drive the head master off course from his work. Crow followed her eyes, smirking.

"Professor Crow, it's been while since we last met, although I'd prefer it if we had never met again", said Glynda.

"Well aren't you delightful as ever. Anyway, I came to see Ozpin. I've got someone I'd like to enrol in Beacon", said Crow.

"If you're talking about you're nieces, there already enrolled. Although that black hair one treated the whole thing like an everyday fairy tale".

"Yes, well that's… Wait, did you say nieces? As in with an S?"

"Yes, one Yang Xiao Long and one Ruby Rose, if I'm not mistaken" Crow looked surprised.

"Quiet gawking. You look like an idiot" Glynda sighs, annoyed.

Crow shook himself out of it, scratching his head.

"Professor Ozpin will now see you" A man with silver hair, wearing glasses in a black shirt, caring a mug of coffee in hand walked into the room, a look of both dread and surprize in his eye. He took a seat, sipping a bit of his drink.

"Nice to you again, Ozzy", said Crow.

"Yes, it was been awhile since we've met, although I'd prefer it if you didn't call me by that nickname", said Ozpin, slightly annoyed.

"Come on, I put a lot of thought into that nickname".

"I find it both agitating and annoying, but I presume you didn't just come here to have a chat about the old days".

"Right to the point as usual. To dispatch with the formalities, I'm looking to enrol someone at Beacon".

"I have already enrolled your nieces into my school".

"This isn't about them, although Ruby getting in two years ahead of everyone is a bit of a shock to say the least. No, it's another person I'd like to enrol".

"Who then?"

"On a recent mission, I was sent to eliminate an urban legend called "The monster of the woods". Turned out to be an orphan boy who did what he had to do to survive, killing creatures of Grim for food, and hurting anything that came near him. I talked to him, and brought him to Signal where I evaluated his skills".

"And, what did you find?" said Ozpin, intrigued.

"He has strength nearly on par of that of Yang, and almost double the speed of Ruby. That and he is able to manifest his Aura into a shadow like form and shoot it out from his blade like a wave of water hit's the shore of the sand. He has skill with many weapons, sharp instincts, smooth reflex's and a desire to wipe out the Darkness. That's about all I could gather from him currently".

"But why is it you want to enrol him here? Wouldn't it be better if he were to live a normal life with those his age?"

"It would. But it's the look in his eye when he sees' weapons… and death. I doubt he'd be able to return to what we call a normal life. To him, hunting down animals every day and then eating them is what's normal to him. If he thought that hell itself was the cause of everything dark, he'd probably search for it himself and then tear it apart".

"Is he really willing to go to such lengths to vanquish his foes?"

"Yeah, he surely would".

"Just like your sister did way back when" Crow tensed up, slightly stunned.

"Ozpin… NEVER, MENTION, HER, AGAIN! Got it" Crow calmed down.

"Ah yes, you're still hung up after her death. I saw it in your niece's eyes. They were pure and silver, just as hers were" Crow turned away, looking off into the distance.

"Sarah's dead. There is nothing I can do about that, but I can at least do something for this kid now".

"You're not doing this because it's what she would have done, is it?" Crow peered back.

"What do you think?"

"Well… Okay, I'll accept him into my school, this… who did you say he was?"

"The monster of the woods. He calls himself Sparrow".

"Sparrow? In ancient times, it was considered the symbol of freedom, liberty".

"What are you getting at?"

"Only that it's a fine name for this boy you've taken under your wing".

"Alright, now that that's over, I'll be on my way. See you later Ozzy" Crow leave's the room. Glynda rolls her eyes at him, and then turn's her attention to Ozpin.

"Your nicknames, Ozzy?" asked Glynda.

"Don't ask" Ozpin sip's his coffee

**Signal Academy**

"You got accepted into Beacon?" said Crow

"Well, yeah. I met with the head master and he's letting me join. Oh, and don't tell Yang. I want it to be a surprize", said Ruby.

"Just… how?"

"I was in a dust shop when some bad guys came in and tried robbing me".

"Tried?"

"Oh, I beat them up then chased there leader up to the roof tops. He, kind of got away, but I met a huntress" Ruby started to get worked up.

"Ruby, there are a lot of things in life that are worth getting worked up about, but that isn't one of them".

"Oh, but she was so cool" Crow rolled his eyes.

"There are a lot of words to describe her and Cool, really isn't one of them".

"Wait, I haven't even said who it was. How do you know?"

"There's only one huntress I know of that would take you directly to Ozpin, and that's Glynda. Honestly, if that witch would just lighten up a little, then going and talking to her wouldn't be such a bore".

"Yeah, ah, I guess" The two pauses for a moment.

"So… you know where Yang and Sparrow are at?" asked Crow.

"There sparring in the gym. Yang wanted to try out his sword so they switch weapons" Ruby started to get over excited.

"Really, they switch weapons… and yang is wielding that sword?"

"Yep".

"Okay, this I've got to see".

The two entered the gym, where they found a battle brewing between the dark blond, and the light blond. Yang was a blaze, her hair and Sparrow's sword in flames and her eyes red. Sparrow was shrouded with shadows, Yang's gauntlets trailing with shadow. Yang thrust the sword forward, then brought it around and swung sideways. Sparrow dodged the thrust, then rolled under the side swing and then uppercut. Yang jumped back, and then brought the heavy blade down to the ground. Sparrow dodged back, then ran up the blade and punched Yang in the face. Yang recovered quickly and went on with a barrage of wild thrusts and slashes.

"Is it just me, or does she seem a bit aggressive for a simple sparing match", said Crow.

"It wasn't like before. The two were fighting, sure, but nothing as vicious as this", said Ruby.

"Stay still, you BASTARD!" Flame trailed up the sword as Yang swung down.

"If you get… this mad… just from that… then you won't last long", said Sparrow.

"SHUT UP!" Sparrow launched three flare rounds from the gauntlets, which then explode around Yang. Crow looked around, and found the cause of Yang's sudden outburst of rage. On the ground, in the middle of the two, was a small lock of light blond hair. Yang is a nice, energetic girl who can turn any situation into a fun and enjoyable experience. Only, if someone or something cuts a bit of her hair, then you're screwed beyond all belief. Yang and Sparrow ran at each other and launched there attack's: a flaming sword slash downwards, and a shotgun round punch. They collided, flame and shadow blasting out from the impact. Suddenly, a crack appeared in the centre of the blade. It ran up to the tip, then the top half of the sword shattered, bone shrapnel spraying everywhere. In the confusion, Sparrow launched forward and punched Yang in the gut, shotting a shotgun round. She was flung back, rolling back to her feet. The sword spun in the air. Sparrow caught it, looking over the damage: the bottom half was fine, but due to extensive use, and constantly being used to hack and slash edge on edge, the blade finally gave way. Yang ran forward and launched a punch, but Sparrow caught it, and then drew her close.

"Yang… no more. This fight… is over", Tears started to flow down Sparrow's cheek. Yang calmed down, her hair no longer ablaze, her eyes returning to their purple colour.

"Okay. But never do that to my hair again. Otherwise, I'll have ta hit cha again" Yang smirked. Sparrow looked off, his tears becoming a flowing stream down his face.

"Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah… Just… don't take… note of it".

Crow stroked his chin, taking interest in Sparrow's now broken sword. Yang and Sparrow walked in Crow and Ruby's direction, Yang cheerful as ever and Sparrow carrying his blade over his shoulder.

"Sparrow, mind if I take a look at your sword?" asked Crow.

"…Here" Sparrow tossed Crow the now broken Midnight Massacre. The blade lost some weight, but was still dam heavy. Crow inspected the break in the blade. Thinking it over, he tossed the sword back.

"That blade's not going to do you much good if it's broken" Sparrow turned away.

"It's not… the first time… it's happened. I've broken it… 6 times before. Just means…I'm too strong… for it… to handle".

"You shouldn't treat it like a piece of scrap. It's your weapon, shouldn't you be proud of it?" said Ruby

Sparrow's eyes narrowed coldly.

"Why… should I treat… a tool of murder… with pride? It's nothing… but a piece… of bone… that takes life… from others".

"You think I don't know that? Crescent rose is a weapon too you know. I've used it to slay many monsters, but even then I treat it with pride".

"Treat it… however you want. Doesn't change… what it is".

"Yeah, sorry to break up the chit chat, but can I get those back now? Yang pointed out her gauntlets.

"…here" Sparrow handed Yang back her weapons. She re-equipped them, and then adjusted them slightly.

"Right, well you can't really go to beacon with a broken sword… and it is customary for students here to forge their own weapons. Say, why don't we just re-forge the blade?" Sparrow looked at his blade, and then at Crow.

"…Alright" Sparrow wiped the tears from his eyes.

Ruby and Yang walked off to talk someplace else while Crow led Sparrow to the forge. Thy entered a large room filled with hammers, tongs, metal, hard woods and above all… FIRE! Crow looked down… and Sparrow had disappeared. Crow looked around frantically, but Sparrow was nowhere in sight. About a minute later, Sparrow burst into the room with his Beowolf skin sack, and then lays its content on a nearby table. In it, were a large array of different sized bones and a sealed jar of bone. Crow watched as he worked his craft on the blade. He sorted through the bones until he found several that he liked: A thigh bone, a knee cap, finger bones and spinal pieces. He looks around the room, then dash's to a wide, but thin piece of 1090 vale steel. He brings it over and compares it to the blade, then takes apart then non-shattered part of the sword and builds the heavy steel into it. He surrounds it with bone, then opened the jar of bone and smeared onto the blade a grey substance that reeked of decay. He took the blade over to an open, blue flame forge and placed the blade in. After about a minute, he took the blade out and hammered it, thinning it out. He repeated the process until it was very long and thin. He quenched the blade in oil, and then refits the handle with the crossbar.

"That it?" asked Crow.

"…Yeah" Sparrow lifted up his newly re-forged sword. It retained its outrageous length, but was masterfully crafted. The blade itself was a mix of bone white and black, but the blade remained single edged. And of course, it was heavier than the last one.

"Hang on. It's missing something".

"…What?"

"Something that will make it unique to you" Crow looked around, and found what he was looking for. Crow showed Sparrow to a large machine at the back of the forge. On it, was a screen with many different pattern's.

"What's… this?"

"It's an engraving machine. I figured that we might as well mark your blade with it" Sparrow though for a moment, then laid his sword down in the machine. He walked over to the screen, and then shifted through the various designs, two of which caught his eye: a birds head with a twig in its mouth, and a ball of flame. He dragged the two onto the screen, and then over laid the bird onto the flame, creating his symbol. Crow looked the design over, then hit the enter key. The Machine started up, engraving the symbol into the base of the blade. When the machine finished, Sparrow held his sword up, admiring his symbol: A bird and flame. He put away his sword and walked out with Crow.

"You know, in 1 months' time, you'll be going with Yang and Ruby to Beacon Academy, so it might be a good Idea to get used to that thing now".

"I don't care… if it's heavy. As long… as I can use it… to destroy the darkness… on my path of death… then its purpose... will be fulfilled", Crow looked down at him, worried.

"You keep going on about this darkness and your path of death. Just what is it you're trying to actually destroy?" Sparrow stopped.

"I'll know… when I find it. And when I do… they better prey to the devil… because there isn't a god alive… that will save them… from the monster inside of me".

"What monster?"

"You know… the monster of the woods… that massacred everything… in the night", Sparrow walked off, tears starting to flow down his cheek.

"I still wonder. Are you simply an orphan abandoned in the woods… or are you a monster that knows only death" Crow walked along, pondering over his thoughts.

**1 Month Later**

Students gather into the ship. On the dock, waiting with his head held high, stood Sparrow.

"Darkness… beware… because when I'm done here… I'll be coming for you… and nothings… going to save you… from my wrath".


	6. Ch: 6 Cat, Heiress and the Sparrow

**Chapter 6: The Cat, the Heiress, and the Sparrow**

_The world around seemed dark. The trees of either side seemed dead, black with rot and decay. The winds blew silently, it's cold breath touching the life of all that remained. In the middle of what seemed a labyrinth of nothing, implanted in stone, was an old, long, straight katana. The blade was missing its guard, scratches showing all the way down the blade. The wind pick up, the blade resinated with a dark aura, flaring off in a ribbon off the end of the hilt, dangling around in the wind. A hand reaches out to grab it, when… … …_

"Sparrow… Sparrow. You awake?" Yang snapped at Sparrow, breaking him out of his memory.

"Ah… yeah. I'm… alright", said Sparrow.

"Really, cause you looked out of it a second ago".

"Don't… think anything… of it".

"Oh come here" Yang bear hugged Sparrow.

"…Back… Breaking", Sparrow let out.

"Hi, hi, hahaha!" Ruby broke out with laughter.

"...Not... Funny"

Off in the corner of the ship, stood a man with light brown hair, green eyes, in a grey dresser and tucked in a leather belt were two wooden bokken: a long, curved one and a short one. He looked over the scenery, bored out of his mind.

"Ah, for the love of hell, are we there yet" he complained.

"So is what I be thinking, gee. Yo this place be moving like a snail. Slow and steady, yeah, that's our tale" rapped the man next to him: A short guy with large brown hair, hazel eyes and in a red hoody with jeans.

"Eren, this is irritating enough. I don't need your rapping to add to that".

"Don't be like that, Lucifer. Youse gasta break out and mix with da group. You know what I'm saying".

"Not a clue".

The two continued to talk, Lucifer getting extremely annoyed. Over in the far right of them, stood two boys, both blonds. Jaun bent down, feeling the effects of his motion sickness, while the other just lent against the wall, looking at all the ladies.

"Well, this is a good flock. Flock of what, a flock of ladies. What kind? Pretty ladies just waiting for me to pick them up", said the blond.

"Could… you not talk about them… that way" Jaun started to taste his breakfast in the back of his throat.

"Now, now. You'll get a girl in good time. But not till I've been with her first".

"Mark… (Blah) please… could you not?"

"I could, but it's much more fun the way I do it. What way? My way, cause that's the only way to do it" Mark walked off elsewhere.

A broadcast played on the screen, stating that Roman Torchwick, the notorious criminal has continued to avoid authorities. Also, group protest turned into a blood bath as the members of the White Fang disrupted them.

The broadcast cut away, and then appeared Glynda. She gave a short speech, and then cut out. The ship soon arrives at the school, docking at the port. The moment the door's opened, Jaun burst open, vomiting in the nearest bin. Students flocked out, most of them amazed at the site of the school, others seeing it as the next step in their journey to become huntsmen, huntresses. The Ruby, Yang and Sparrow exit out of the ship and upon seeing the school, starred in amazement. Then, looking around, Ruby started to get over-excited at the site of all the other weapons around her, going into a chibi form.

"OOOO, that kids got a machete… and that girls got a fire sword and…" Sparrow hits Ruby on the head, breaking her out of her chibi form.

"Ow! What was that for?" said Ruby.

"You're getting… too carried away… over thing's… that have… no meaning… but to slaughter", said Sparrow.

"He's right. There just weapons", said Yang.

"Weapons? There extensions of ourselves".

"Well, why don't you get like that with your own weapon? Aren't ya proud of it?"

"Of course I like Crescent rose" Sparrow ducks down as the Ruby's scythe extended near his head. "I just like seeing new ones".

"Watch… where you swing… that thing… around".

"Oh, sorry" Ruby retracts her scythe.

"Soanywayhersmyfriendsgottagobye" Yang disappeared with a crowd of people, spinning Ruby into a daze. Sparrow stepped back as the crowd past, knocking into some suit cases.

"Ah! What are you doing" Sparrow turned, smelling a girl's scent. He looked at her viciously, his arms tensing up.

"Give me that" Weiss snatched the case from the ground, taking out a vile of burn dust, and then started shaking it around as she ranted.

"This is dust, mined and purified from the Schee dust quarry. Hey, are you even listening to me. Dust! Fire, water, lightning, light, burn, Ice… ENERGY. Is any of this sinking in? Or are you too thick to underst- ACHOO!" Sparrow sneezed, a cloud of burn, lightning and ice blowing up in their faces. The cloud disappeared, leaving the two coated in black.

The vile Weiss once held flew off, landing at the feet of the black haired girl with yellow eyes. She turned her attention away from her book, picking it up, and then looking over at the scene.

"You complete dolt, you could have blown us both up. Just what do have to say for yourself?"

"Hey, don… do… ACHOO!" Ruby sneezed, a cloud of fire dust blowing up in their faces.

"Dam, those girl be turning up the heat, so why don't I rap them a fly beat", said Eren.

"Oh please tell me you're not going to rap" Lucifer Complained.

"Fraid so man. Yo, a…"

"NO! Just, no. We are not doing this".

"Ah, come on gee, don't be a player hater".

"I'm not a player hater… I just hate you".

"That's just being cold, gee".

"Just, come on. Ceremony's starting soon anyway" Lucifer dragged Eren by his hood towards the school, annoyed.

"You two complete idiot's. This is exactly what I've been talking about. Just what are you doing here anyway? Aren't you too young to be attending Beacon" Weiss singled out Ruby, ignoring Sparrow's vicious stare.

"Well… I… I've"

"This isn't a place for little kids, or freak eyed criminals. How you two ever got accepted in is a mystery to me. This isn't just going to be sparing and practise, were here to kill monsters, so watch where your go-"Sparrow slapped Weiss across the face, his hand full of anger.

"You know… nothing… of the world. So don't… go around… boasting about things… you have no… idea… about".

"You… insolent fiend" Weiss pushed Sparrow back.

"Hey, that's being a bit harsh, princess" Ruby intervened.

"Heiress, actually" Blake walked up to the four arguing. "Weiss Schee, Heiress to the Schee dust corporation. Largest producer of energy propellant in the world", said Blake.

"Finally, some recognition. Even if it is from a commoner".

"The same company infamous for its poor inferstructer and questionable working partner's".

"Why… how dare... Oh!" Weiss snatched the dust vile from Blake's hand, then stormed off in a fit. Before Ruby could say anything to Blake, she up and vanished. She turned back to Sparrow, who was completely focused on the Heiress who was walking away; his eye's filled with rage and his hand on crunching down on his Viper Fang, the entire blade cracking from the tension of his hand.

"Hey, Sparrow. Are you okay? You look like a your about to burst", said Ruby.

"I don't… like her" The dagger shattered.

"Sparrow, calm down. Sure she's a bit, crabby, but I'm sure she's a nice person deep down".

"Maybe… but that… means nothing now" Sparrow calms down. He turned in the direction of Blake, curious.

"Hi there" Jaun appeared from behind the two, extending a friendly hand.

"Hey. Aren't you the one who threw up on the-"

"The ship, yes he did. Did what? Throw up, that's what" The taller blond showed up behind him, cocking a smile.

"Mark, could you please not".

"Come now my dear brother, I'm only play around. So anyway" He appears suddenly behind Ruby. "Names Mark, Mark who? Mark Ark. Target landing right on the mark, which mark, this Mark. Nice to meet you".

"W-what?" Ruby looked confused.

"Hmm, for a chick, you're not my type. Jaun, she's all yours" Mark walks off, spotting another girl and then hitting on her.

"What just happened?"

"I know. He's annoying, but you get used to it".

"Yeah… I'll leave... you two alone" Sparrow walk's off.

"Sparrow, you sure you'll be alright?"

"…Yeah" Tears started to flow down his cheek.

"So anyway…" Jaun walk's off with Ruby.

**Beacon Academy: Holding Room**

Professor Ozpin and Glynda stood proud, waiting for the new arrival of student. Ozpin took a sip of his coffee, feeling that the year to come would be full of surprises.

"All students have nearly arrived at the meeting hall. It's almost time for your speech", said Glynda.

"Yes, indeed", said Ozpin.

"Hey there doll face, nice ta see ya round here's" A man in a Fedora, wearing a moss green mobster's get up slides on by Glynda, who rolled her eyes, annoyed.

"Professor Firo Baccano. Classes have yet to start and you have no reason to be here".

"Ah, why doos ya's have ta be such a drama queen, dame. I's only came to spot me the students I'll a be a teaching. Aint that my job?" said Firo.

"Firo, with all due respect, now is not the time for tom foolery. Please reframe from causing any trouble with the student", said Ozpin.

"Sure thing, Oz. See yiz cats later" Firo walks off, humming a jazz tune to himself.

"Sometimes, I wonder what it is you're thinking to hire people like him", said Glynda.

"So it seems" Ozpin sipped his coffee.

**Beacon Academy: the meeting hall**

Ruby and Jaun entered the hall, just about everyone chatting away. Yang spotted her and waved.

"Hey Ruby, I saved you a spot" She points next to Sparrow, who was looking into the distance, crying.

"Alright. Well, see you later Jaun" Ruby goes off to join her sister.

"Wait! Ah, now where am I to find a nice, quirky girl to talk to" Jaun walks off. Behind him, were two girls. One in Greek armour with scarlet hair, and the other in a white toga, light gold hair and a golden bow strung across her back. The scarlet took interest in Jaun, while the golden blond was busy looking over a burn dust tipped arrow.

"That blond boy is someone I think I might take interest in", said Pyrrha.

"He's probably not even worth the time talking to. You should focus less on him and more on being the best at this school", said the golden blond.

"Diana, I'm not implying that he'd make a good friend, but more I was saying that if the chance arose, I would happily be inclined to work with him as a team member".

"Listen Pyrrha, you're my rival and I won't tolerate you being left with the lower ranks. I want to beat you when you're at your best, as well as have the best team in the entire school", said Diana.

"Then may we be victorious in our efforts".

"Agreed".

"Hey ladies, how you doing. What doing? Fine. How fine? As fine as fine can b…" Mark tried hitting on the two, but was knocked out by Diana. The two ladies walked into the crowd, leaving Mark to come to on his own.

"So, how's things going", said Yang.

"Oh, I don't know. After all, I did explode", complained Ruby.

"Melt down already".

"No, I literally exploded in front of the school. There was fire, and I think maybe some ice".

"You're forgetting… lightning", said Sparrow.

"Oh, right. And some lightning".

"Are you too being sarcastic?" Yang teased.

"What's… being sarcastic?" Sparrow looked confused.

"I wish. After you took off, Sparrow knocked into some crabby girl's luggage, and then she yelled at him, then he sneezed and I sneezed and then she kept on talking and I wished she would just stop talking".

"YOU!" Weiss appeared behind Ruby, startling her. She jumped into Yang's arms, scared.

"It's happening again".

"You're lucky you didn't blow us off the side of the cliff. And the same goes for you" Weiss glares at Sparrow, who glares viciously back at her.

"Oh my god, you two really exploded" Yang dropped Ruby, and then held out an arm, stopping Sparrow from moving any closer.

"Look, were both really sorry" Weiss pulled out a flyer.

"The shnee dust company is not responsible for any injury or damages while operating a schee dust company product, although not mandatory, wehighlyrecommendthatcustomersreadand_familiarisethemselveswiththiseasytofollowguideondu stapplicationinthefield_" Weiss talked to the point that her words were but a blur.

"Sorry, I wasn't listening. What was that?" said Ruby.

"Ah, just read this and never speak to me again", said Weiss.

"Whoa, I think you two… well, three started out on the wrong paw. Why don't you start over from scratch, Okay", said Yang.

"Right, I'm Ruby Rose. It's nice to meet you Weiss. And this man right here is Sparrow" Sparrow grits his fangs and growls at Weiss.

"Yes, well tell your friend that he shouldn't slap people he's just only met for no good reason".

"Wait, you slapped her" Yang turned to face Sparrow.

"…Yeah", said Sparrow.

"Don't cha think that was a bit of an overreaction?"

"…No"

"See what I mean? He is nothing but a beast", said Weiss.

"Call me… what you want. It won't change… anything… about yourself".

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"I know… your kind. Snobbish… arrogant… selfish… greedy. You're all… the same".

"How dare you".

"Hey, cool it down you guys. Aren't we trying to get along? "

"Not with him (Not… with her)" Weiss and Sparrow spoke in unison.

Ozpin walked out onto the stage, adjusting the microphone to his height. He spoke distantly, giving his speech on what's to come. One sentence that stuck out from the other "Knowledge can only carry you so far" seemed to imprint itself into the minds of al who heard it. Ozpin finished, giving the microphone back to Glynda.

"You'll all gather in the ball room tonight. Tomorrow your initiation shall begin. You're dismissed" Glynda and Ozpin walk off stage. The chatter started up again, especially in one particular area.

"I be hopping, I be topping, on the heads I be lopping, to the ground, to be found, piled in a dirt mound. The…" Eren started to rap.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Lucifer shouted into Eren's ear.

"Don't have to be so uptight, gee".

"How I'm going to survive this, is beyond me".

Ruby and Yang stood curious of the speech. Sparrow took little note of it, coldly staring at Weiss.

"He seemed, kinda distant", said Yang.

"Like he wasn't even there", said Ruby.

"Hi, I'm a natural blond you know" Jaun appeared behind Weiss, trying to hit on her.

"Ah, hey Jaun. You want to talk?" Ruby pulled Jaun away from Weiss.

"Sure. But, why are you…"

"Oh, is that the time. We best be going" Yang pick up Sparrow and then quickly walked in the opposite direction of Weiss.

**Beacon Academy: Ball Room**

The students gathered in the room, getting ready for bed. Ruby and Yang chatted amongst themselves, taking interest in Blake and then saying hello, only to have Weiss come up and scold them about making a racket. The lights soon went out and everybody went to sleep, everyone except Sparrow. He lay out of the roof, resting his head against his hands, looking up at the night sky. It had been a nearly a week since he had felt any pain at night. It was something he wasn't used to. He never remembers anything in the time he massacred the night, but always knew that he was taking the life of others. There was nothing to suggest that he did, only that he felt the ripping of their souls, and the final cry's as he ended their existence in this world of darkness. Sparrow starred at his own hand, clenching it. Was it the hand of his own… or was it the hand of the monster of the woods? He didn't know, and hoped that he would never have to find out.

"Isn't it a little cold to be sleeping up here" Sparrow turned in surprise. Standing there behind him was the only person to who truly understand who he was. She stood there, the moon shining down on her cat like complexion. She peered through darkness of the night with her yellow eyes, blankly. Before him, stood the only girl, he would ever come to love… Blake.


	7. Ch: 7 Taking New Flight

**Chapter 7: Taking New Flight **

The two met face to face under the dimly moon lit night. One bathed in the moonlight, the other shrouded in the darkness of the night. Sparrow stared at the girl, curious. She seemed different from the others. Ruby was friendly, but naïve. Yang was cheerful, but over the top. She, unlike them, knew of this world's darkness. He could see it in her eyes, the feeling of death and despair. Everything remained silent, not even the wind made any noise. Sparrow sat up, turning away from her gaze.

"The winds up here… blow around… but that's… just nature. I can't complain… if it's cold. That's something… I can't change", said Sparrow.

"I see", said Blake.

"Why… are you up here?".

"I saw you climb out of window, and thought it be quieter up here than down there" Blake sat down beside him, taking out a book from her night gown.

"That answer's… nothing".

"It's not like I have much choice. The moonlight is good enough for me to read my book. Besides, you seem like a quiet person" Sparrow store up at the night sky, Blake reading under the cover of the moonlight.

"What's… your story?"

"Hmm" Blake's attention was now on Sparrow.

"Everything… has a story. What's… yours?"

"It a story about a man with two souls', who are…"

"Not… the book. I meant why… is someone like you… here?" Blake closed her book, looking away.

"There are something's I'd rather forget than remember, but I guess I was born to be a huntress" Sparrow looked up at her, slightly narrowing his eyes.

"I wouldn't go chasing… something you're not… suited for".

"What?"

"You're not… a killer. You're… better than that… so don't put… your light out… with the blood… of the fallen".

"You don't know what you're saying".

"I know better… than anyone else. Can I… be honest?"

"Of course".

"I've never seen someone… as beautiful… as you before. Like a fox… at dawns break… or a cat… in the moonlight" Blake smiled slightly.

"So, what's your story?" Sparrow moved his hand up, in front of his face.

"I don't… remember much. Only… that in the day… I'd cry… under the old willow tree… and at night… I'd massacre the lives… of all in my wake" Sparrow clenched his fist, staring coldly at it.

"Do you have a name?"

"I'm… Sparrow... but I'm also… the monster of the woods" Blake's started to show worry.

"The monster of the woods? That's just an urban legend, made up to scare little k…" Sparrow grabbed Blake and pinned her down, Blake looking in surprize.

"I'm not… an urban Legend… … … I'm a Monster" Sparrow started to cry.

"There is nothing… human about me… … anyone… whoever got close to me… I've killed… without mercy. I've kept… it sealed... inside of me… … but I don't know… for how much longer… i can keep it... before it bursts out" Sparrow's grip tightened on Blake, then suddenly loosened. Sparrow wiped away his tears, and then got off of Blake, who was both surprised, and slightly afraid.

"Please just… stay away from me" Sparrow backed off. Blake stood up and started to walk away.

"You know what I think. You're not a monster. If anyone is around here, then I'd say it is me. Oh, and next time you pin down a girl and confess your feelings, don't be so dramatic. Your not alone in this, so don't act that way", said Blake.

"You're not… shrouded in darkness. How... would you know".

"Your not the only one shrouded in darkness. My names Blake, by the way" Blake disappeared off the edge of the roof. Sparrow lay back down, looking back up at the sky.

"Blake… … I won't let… this worlds darkness… come anywhere near you. I will… destroy the darkness. And I won't... let the monster out. Not if... I can't help it".

**Beacon Academy: Morning**

"Wake up, sleepy head" Nora said into Ren's ear. He slowly sat up, groaning.

"Its morning, Its morning, Its morning, Its Morning", Nora popped up all over the place.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, HEY, HEY, HEY, HEY, HEY, HEY, HEY, HE…" Eren started to build up his shout into Lucifer's ear, until he woke up and grabbed him by the neck.

"Eren, did you get that memo I sent you?" asked Lucifer.

"What memo?"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Lucifer shouted into Eren's ear.

"Okay gee. You don't have to be so uptight".

"Just, comes one" Lucifer got up and dragged Eren out of the place.

"AH! I just had a nightmare. Mare of what? The night, nightmare, knighting the mare of night" Mark shot up, rubbing his eye's.

"Hey, what happened?" asked Jaun.

"I had this nightmare where I was stuck in a school hall, and there was this golden blond who knocked me out and…" Mark looked around, spotting the golden blond across the room.

"Mark, it wasn't a dream".

"Ah come on".

"Come on, there serving pancakes for breakfast and…" Mark disappeared in a flash as soon as the words "Pancakes" were mentioned.

"HEY! Wait up" Jaun went after Mark.

"Hey there little sister, rise and shine" Ruby rose slowly, still half asleep.

"Morning already", said Ruby.

"Yeah, initiation is only hours away. So let's get up and start fresh", said Yang.

"Hey, where'd did Blake go?" Ruby noticed that Blake was nowhere to be found.

"She's probably already having breakfast. Speaking of which, we better get a move on if we want to get any pancakes".

"Pancakes? What are we waiting for, let's go already" Ruby started to dash off.

"RUBY! Don't you want to change first?"

"Hmm, Oh, right" Ruby speed changed into her normal attire: Black dress, boots and her signature red scarf.

"Alright, let's go".

**Beacon Academy: Food Hall**

Yang, Ruby, Jaun and Mark walked into the hall. Blake, Sparrow, Diana and various others were already eating away at Bacon, Egg's, pancakes and… what looked like a bird. Sparrow sat alone, his fangs tearing into the bird, blood splattering across the room. No one payed attention to him, as there were too focused on the day to come. Nora was talking with Ren, sucking up pancakes in under seconds. Eren was busy slicing up some eggs and Lucifer was making plates staked full of Bacon disappeared. Ruby and Yang piled there plates with various foods and then sat down next to Sparrow. He finished his bird off, collecting the bones before turning his attention to the girls.

"So Sparrow, I didn't see ya last night. You go somewhere?" asked Yang.

"I slept… on the roof", said Sparrow.

"But, isn't it cold up there?" asked Ruby.

"I can't complain… if it's cold. Nature… takes its course… regardless of my will".

"Okay… well, you meet anyone around here? Make any friends?" Sparrow turned in Blake's direction.

"…One".

"Who did you meet?" Sparrow turned back.

"… No one".

"Ah, come on. You must have met someone. Why you being so secretive?"

"…Yang".

"Ah huh".

"…Don't" Sparrow stared coldly at Yang.

"Okay, just trying to make conversation".

They finished breakfast and left to the weapon lockers. Nora continued to talk as Ren grabbed his Jade Dragon's: twin machine pistols with long knives attached to the underside of the barrel. He put them away in his sleeves and then walked off, Nora closely following suit.

"What's up with those two?" said Ruby.

"Who knows? So, you look awfully cheerful this morning", said Yang.

"Yep, no more awkward small talk or getting to know you stuff. Now, I get to let my sweet heart do the talking" Ruby hugged Crescent Rose, praising it.

"Well, you know Ruby; you aren't the only one going through Initiation you know. If you want to grow up, you're going to have to meet new people and work together".

"You sound like Dad. First of all, what does meeting new people got to do with fighting? And second of all, I don't need people to help me grow up. I, Drink, Milk" Ruby crossed her arms, looking away from Yang.

"But what about when we form teams? You going to still be miss independent then?"

"Ah… I don't know. I'll just be on you or Sparrow's team, I guess".

"I can't talk for him, but why don't you try being on someone else's team, like… how about him over there" Yang fiddled with her hair, and then pointed out Mark, who was taking out his weapon form his locker.

"Hah, sharp as always. How sharp, sharp as a sword, which sword? This sword. Me Ye Ol Scallywag be sharp to the point" Mark pulled out his Ye Ol Scallywag: a pirate cutlass that transforms into a single shot, dust lock pistol. He sheathed it in a ring on his belt, and then walked off to hit on yet another girl.

"Yang, are you implying that you don't want to be on the same team as me" Ruby got into Yang's person space.

"WHAT! No, of course I do. I just thought it might, you know, help you break out of your shell".

"WHAT! I don't need to break out of my shell, that's absolutely ridiculous" Jaun walked passed, looking for his weapon locker.

"Might help… with your attitude" Sparrow walked over to Yang and Ruby, a new sword in hand.

"Hi Sparrow. What cha got there?" Yang turned her attention to Sparrow.

"Made it… just then. It's just… another tool of murder" Sparrow held up the sword: a Jian straight sword made from bone and marrow.

"Wait, I though you already had a lot of weapons. Why'd you make another one?" asked Yang.

"I broke… my Viper's Fang. But the tong… strikes faster… than the fang… ever did" Sparrow puts his Jian in his back, alongside Midnight Massacre.

"Cool!" Ruby looked excitedly at the Jian.

"Calm down Ruby, it's just a sword".

"Yeah, but this one is just too cool".

"…Grow up" Sparrow walked off with the others.

"What's his problem?" asked Ruby.

"Ah, I don't know. Probably just a little on edge for initiation".

"I guess".

Lucifer walked over to his locker and pulled out his wooden Bokken, and then tucked them in his belt. Eren opened up his locker and pulled out Rhyme Scheme: a butterfly knife that transforms into a revolver pistol. He stick's it in a holster at his side, and then walked over to meet Lucifer. Diana walked over near Pyyrah and Weiss and pulled out Heavens Wing: a golden bow that splits into a kopis and re-tractable shield. She slung the bow, along with a quiver across her back and then walked off to join the others. As Weiss and Pyyrah were in the midst of conversation, Jaun happened to interrupt them. After making it clear that he had no other purpose but to hit on Weiss and partially ignore Pyyrah, at the request of Weiss, Pyyrah threw her javelin and stuck Jaun to the wall. Pyyrah retrieved her javelin and left for Beacon Cliff for initiation. Yang wand Ruby came across Jaun and helped him up. He grabbed his sword and Shield and left for Beacon Cliff.

**Beacon Cliff**

All first grade students' gather at the cliff, each standing on a launch pad. The scene that lay before all of them was an overly large forest, filled with Grimm's creatures. Some looked with courage, others with fear. Today is the day that they prove themselves, and take their very first step to becoming huntsmen and huntresses. Ozpin walked out alongside Glynda, who was sternly looking over everyone. Ozpin slipped a bit of his coffee, and then spoke.

"For years, you have all trained to become warriors. Some through hard work, others through raw talent. It is today that those skills and abilities will be tested in the Emerald forest", said Ozpin.

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard about the assignment of team. Well, allow us put an end to your confusion. Each of you shall be given teammates… today" Ruby looked nervous.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon, so it is in your best interest to be pair with someone whom you can work well" Ruby started to panic a little.

"That being said, the first person you have eye contact with when you first land will be your partner for the next 4 years" Ruby's world literally crumbled down before her eyes.

"WHAT!" complained Ruby.

"However, as it goes, this year we have decided to allow a group of three to form during the initiation. If all but one person has yet to form a team, then the first pair that sights them shall immediately be paired with them".

"Yo gee, that be what I'm saying", said Eren.

"Eren, not now, said Lucifer.

"Ah come on. Here what I gasta say".

"Would you two quit your foolish conversation", Diana interrupted.

"Talk to him, cause I ain't listening" Lucifer turned away.

"Just, ah, never mind' Diana paid no more attention to the two boys.

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path, or you will die" Jaun nervously gulped.

"You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not interfere. You will find an old, abandoned temple at the end of the path, containing several relics. Each pair must choose one relics and bring it safely back to the top of the cliff. You will guard that item, as well as your standing and will be graded appropriately. Any question?" Jaun raised his hand.

"No. Good, then let's begin" everyone took out there weapons.

Sparrow stood on a launch pad, blankly looking around. He didn't really care for any of this, only he couldn't turn back now. The darkness lurked in this forest of emerald, the very shadow of it, hiding in plain sight. Sparrow starred coldly across the tree tops, smelling the scent of Grimm's creatures and of those around him. He glanced to his left, noticing the scent of someone familiar. Blake was standing at the very end of the line, her Gambol shroud drawn out in its sheath. Suddenly, one after the other, the pads sprung up, launching those on them into the air. It continued down the line, launching Blake, Lucifer, Eren, Diana, Mark, until it came to Sparrow. Taking out his Hawk Talons, the pad sprung up and he was launched into the air, flying freely like sparrow he was.

The line continued until finally, all students were launched into the air. Glynda turned her attention to her holographic pad, while Ozpin sipped a bit of coffee.

"This should be interest", said Ozpin.

"What makes you say that?" asked Glynda.

"Oh, nothing. Just something a dusty old Crow said to me once. Now, let's see what the future has in store".


	8. Ch: 8 To the skies, to the ground

**Chapter 8: Take to the skies, fall to the ground**

**The Emerald Forest: Initiation**

The initiatives flew through the air, gliding around like bird's high in the sky. Below them, lay the Emerald forest: a forest full of danger, and hunting ground for the creatures of grim. They remained in the air for sometime, but as short lived as it was, they descended down into the murky depths of the forest, where their troubles had only just begun. Ruby extended out Crescent Rose, then shot out several rounds, slowing her descent. Ruby then hooked onto a branch, and then swung around and then propelled herself down. Weiss caste out a glyph into the air, then landed on it and then jumped off into the tree's below. Ren stabbed his Jade Dragons into a tree trunk, then slid down around it, down to the ground. Ren brushed himself off, and then walk away, casually. Yang shot out several shotgun rounds, propelling her up across the tree tops. She then landed on a tree trunk, then jumped down from tree to tree.

"Nailed it" Yang rolled on the ground, then broke into a run.

Pyyrah equipped her shield, then smashed through some tree branches, and then rolled across a branch. She quickly kneels, then transformed her xiphos into a hunting rifle and aimed down the sight. She moved the rifle from side to side, then came into view of Jaun. Pyyrah stood up, then twirled the rifle around in her hand, transforming it into a Javelin, then threw it across the forest. The javelin hit into Jaun's hoodie, then impailed him to a tree.

"Thank you", shouted Jaun.

"I'm sorry", called Pyyrah.

Eren crashed painfully into the ground, skidding to a stop. He sat up, star's floating around his head, and then passed out. Mark soared down, then came to a sudden stop, his shirt snagging on a tree branch. Quickly, he drew his cutlass from its ring and cut himself down, landing knee first on the ground. Mark then brushed himself off, then walked off, looking around for the temple. Diana came down fast, then stomped down on a tree and then grabbed onto a branch. The tree base cracked, then toppled over, carrying Diana to the ground. She jumped down and quickly slung an arrow onto her bow, pulling it to full draw, then looked around for any signs of movement. Seeing none, she slackened the bow string and moved on. Lucifer glided down, the wind carrying him across the tree tops. He dropped down, then rolled into a run, looking around for someone to partner up with.

Sparrow spread his arms out wide, soaring down like an eagle. He then hooked his Hawk Talons onto a branch and then swung around it. He unhooked, then rolled to his feet. He put his tomahawks away in his cloak, then sniffed the air, catching all the different scents, his sense's picking up on where they all were. Suddenly, Sparrow turned, his muscles tensing up, his eye's going cold. A Beowolf burst from the bushes, then jumped at Sparrow, snapping its fangs. Sparrow ducked under and grabbed the Beowolf's neck, then flipped it over and pinned it to the ground. Sparrow growled, then bit into the Beowolf's neck, and then torn out its throat. The Beowolf tossed about in pain, then slowly, death gripped at its life, and dragged it down into the depths of the void. Sparrow's cold eyes store down at the lifeless corpse, its blood dripping down his mouth. It had been a month since he first came into this world, and yet, nothing had changed. He still felt the same despair and sadness he always felt, the feeling of never being able to escape the darkness. Yet, he was no longer alone. He found light in this world of darkness, a light that would finally drag him from the darkness and into the light. And if anything tried to put it out, then nothing will save it, from the monster within. Sparrow torn open the Beowolf's chest, then ripped out a rib and then torn into the raw meat. Suddenly, a blinding flash of light flared up in a clearing not too far away. Sparrow turned, his eye's narrowing. Something wasn't right. He sniffed towards that area, catching the scent of a King Taijitu, and... ... Blake.

"...No. I have to... stay away. She'll be fine... on her own... and safer... without me" Tears started to flow down his cheek. He turned away, but something kept him back. He clenched his fist hard, his nailed digging into his skin, blood starting to drip out. His fangs bit down hard against each other. He knew he couldn't go after her, yet he knew he couldn't be with her. He turned back, then wiping the tears away, he let out a howl of anguish, and charged on towards Blake.

Ruby ran through the forest, looking for someone to partner up with. Picking partners for her wasn't an easy task, as she only knew maybe four or five people, and only about three of them could fight. Suddenly, an Ursa flew over head, crashing through several trees.

"What the?" Ruby skid to a stop, looking over the dead Ursa. She glanced over into a clearing, where Yang was fighting with another Ursa, her eyes red, and her hair ablaze. The Ursa growled, then rammed into Yang. Yang grabbed the Ursa by the head, then lifted it up and then slammed it down into the ground.

"Come and get some" Yang grabbed the Ursa by its ear, then shot two shot gun rounds into its head, killing it. She then picked it up and sent it flying into a tree.

"Ah, Yang", said Ruby.

"Huh! Oh, hi Ruby. Didn't see ya there" Yang calmed down.

"What happened here? It's like a storm hit this place"

"I was looking around for ya, when those things popped up out of no where. So, I took em down".

"Ah, Yang. You kind of went a little overboard".

"Yeah... I guess"

"So anyway… I guess we're on the same team".

"Sure looks that way".

"Well then, lets go get that relic".

"Ha,ha. Alright! to the temple it is. Lead on little sister" Yang and Ruby ran off together, searching for the temple.

Lucifer dashed around, his devil like eyes peering over his surroundings. He slowed to a halt, then glanced around, cautiously. He was not alone. Beowolves raced out of the trees, coming together into one large pack. Lucifer narrowed his eyes, then slowly drew out his long bokken, gripping tightly with both hand out in front of him. Two wolves trudged towards him, then swung down their claws, one after the other. Lucifer swiftly blocked both strikes, then lowered his blade to the side, and then raised the blade behind his back and struck down on a Beowolf's head, cracking its skull. He turned the blade around and cut diagonally up, breaking the second wolf's jaw. Lucifer lowered his bokken to the side, and then rapidly struck the wolf's leg, shattering the bone to dust. He dashed around behind the beast and then struck down, ending its life. Five more Beowolves ran in from all around, grinding their fangs and bearing there claws. Lucifer raised his bokken high. The wind swirl around the wooden blade, forming a cutting edge. Lucifer then pointed the blade at the closest wolf, and then charged, his blade whistling in the wind. The wolf growled, then raised both its claws and wildly swung down repeatedly. Lucifer struck up twice, slicing its arms off, and then slashed it head clean off. Lucifer threw his bokken into a Beowolf's head, then dashed and retrieved his bokken, then jumped up high and arced down, his blade cutting a Beowolf in two. A Beowolf leaped up towards him, opening its fangs. Lucifer quickly slid underneath and slashed at its underside, then returned the blade to his side. The Beowolf landed, and then a few seconds later, blood sprayed everywhere as its underside spilled out its internal organs. Then, three Beowolves wildly charged towards him, their red eyes filled with blood lust. Wind swirled around Lucifer, and then quickly, he flashed behind them, his sword slightly drawn. He pushed the Bokken fully in his belt, the wolves falling to pieces, their blood staining the ground red. Lucifer bowed, then walked away. Another Beowolf popped up behind him, then raised its claws up and swung down. Lucifer quickly turned, his blade mid quick draw. A gun shot off a round, an explosion of lightning and water dust dust blowing up on contact with the beasts head. Lucifer turned and came into eye contact with Mark, his dust lock pistol expelling smoke from its nozzle. Mark flipped a switch, his pistol transformed into a cutlass. Another Beowolf charged out into the open, then lunged towards Mark. Mark stepped to the side. The Beowolf landed, then quickly turned, then stood up on its hind legs, and then swung its claws up. Mark parried away the claws, then hacked down at the Beowolf's neck, killing it. Mark removed his cutlass and then returned it to the ring. Lucifer returned his blade fully to his side, then walked over to Mark.

"Head shot, what shot? The head, shot on the Mark. Which Mark? this Mark. Hey, Mark Arc, nice to meet you" Mark popped up in random places, then popped up in front of Lucifer, cracking a smile.

"Okay? The name's Lucifer. Lucifer Seraph", said Lucifer.

"Right. To the forest temple, which temple? The Forest one, which forest? The emerald forest. Temple in the forest. Let's go" Mark raced off in a random direction.

"HEY! WAIT UP! ... For hell's sake, why do I always get stuck with the crazy people" Lucifer chased after Mark.

Diana walked around cautiously, her eyes darting around everywhere. She listened carefully to her surroundings. Everything remained silent, except for the occasional gun fire in the back ground. Suddenly, rustling came from the bushes behind. Diana quickly turned, her bow at full draw. In a daze, Eren stumbled out of the bushes, then slowly, staggered down. He picked himself up, then stared at the golden blond before him. Diana rolled her eyes, then slacked her bow string, annoyed.

"Oh, not you again" Diana sighed in disappointment.

"Hey there gee. Guess we be partners, see", rapped Eren.

"Of all the people I had to be paired up with, why'd it had to be you", complained Diana.

"Come on gee, don't be so down. We are gasta move on and finds us one of em relics. You hear what I be saying".

"Okay, first of all. We're trying to obtain an artifact, not a relic. Second, as someone who is aiming to be the best in all of Beacon, I am not satisfied with being stuck with a guy I can't even understand, and appears so dim-witted that he likely crashed, instead of actually landing. And lastly, you aren't even carrying any weapons. Talk about careless. How you even got accepted her in the first place is beyond my recognition" Diana crossed her arms, mad.

"Now that's just cold, dog. By the way, da names Eren Fuyuki. Ya dig", Eren held out his fist. Diana looked at it oddly, then shook it.

"I'm Diana Luna. Now, stop wasting time. The others have a lead on us".

"Alright Deanna, letsa get us a relic".

"Wha... It's Diana. Die-Ann-Ah".

"Sure thing, Deanna".

"AH! you are so frustrating" Diana stormed off.

"Hmm? Wonder what's her problem. Yo, a..."

"WILL YOU HURRY IT UP!"

"Fine. I'll be a hopping behind, for them relics we'll find" Eren follow Diana, looking around for the temple.

Pyrrah and Jaun casually walked through the forest, looking for the temple. From the distance, gunshots could be heard. Not looking where he was going, Jaun ran into a rough branch, scaring himself on the cheek. Curious, Pyrrah questioned him.

"Why didn't you activate your aura?" asked Pyrrah.

"My What?" Jaun looked confused.

"Your aura".

"Gazuntight".

"Jaun, do you not know what aura is?"

"Yeah… Not in the slightest. So, what's this… Aura thing anyway?"

"Aura is the physical manifestation of our being. It bears our burdens and shields our hearts. Have you ever felt like there was something watching you without knowing that someone was there?"

"Ah, yeah… well, kind of".

"With practice, it can become a shield. Everyone has it; just about anything with life has aura".

"What about monsters?"

"No, the monsters we fight have no soul. They are the creatures of grim, who created them from the darkness. They are the darkness, and we are the light".

"Wait, so is that why we fight them, because we are the light?"

"It's not about why, it is about knowing. To understand the balance between dark and light is what helps us to manifest aura. Everyone has a balance of both. By baring your soul outwards as a force, you can push away that which might come to harm you. All our weapons and equipment are conduits for aura, and you project yourself while fighting".

"So… it's like a force field".

"If you want to look at it that way. Now close your eyes and concentrate", Pyyrah moved in close to Jaun.

"Well, ah, okay", Jaun closed his eyes. Pyyrah put her hand on Jaun's shoulders, then focused on him, Pyyrah's body started to glow a feint red.

"For it is in passing that we achieve immortality, threw this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all, infinite in distance and unbound by death. I release your soul, and by my shoulder protect thee", Jaun glowed a feint white, Pyyrah bent down, slightly exhausted.

"Pyyrah! you okay", Jaun looked surprised.

"It's alright. I just used my aura to unlock yours, but the energy that protects you now is your own", Jaun's scar disappeared. "You have a lot of it".

"Wow" Jaun admired his own aura.

"But be careful. While it may protect you, using it consumes mass amount of energy. Use it only if you need to", Pyyrah warned.

"Wait, but weren't you just using your own aura up until now?" asked Jaun.

"Yes, but I was referring to alternate abilities".

"Such as?"

"Abilities such as Heightened Perception only use up small amounts of energy, so using it for long periods of time is not much of a problem. However, shielding can drain you very quickly. Then there are unique abilities that no two individuals have in common, but can be quiet effect if used properly".

"Unique abilities, huh. I wonder what abilities I've got" Jaun though up some strange abilities.

"JAUN!"

"HUH! What?" Jaun broke out of his thoughts.

"We must continue to search for the temple. Let us not get caught up in our thoughts" Pyyrah walked on ahead.

"Oh, right" Jaun followed suit.

Sparrow charge on through the forest, Midnight Massacre held up to the side, his entire body tensing up, his eyes going cold. He store ahead, the scents getting stronger. He broke into a large open plain, a battered King Taijitu snaking its way across the ground, an eye gouged out and many open wounds on its scales. Lying unconscious at the base of a tree, was a Blake. Sparrow eyes grew mercilessly cold, every scrap of life drained away from them. Anything that made him human, had now vanished, leaving only an empty shell, and the monster within. The King Taijitu slithered up to Blake, then lifted its head back and then shot forward, its poisonous fangs opening up wide. Sparrow flashed in front of the King Taijitu, his outstretched arm holding the basilisk back, his tool of massacre and murder held close to the ground. Sparrow's grip tightens on the King Taijitu's snout, crushing it in. Sparrow pulls the massive basilisk back, then sent it flying into the trees. The King Taijitu recovers quickly, then slithers its way back towards Sparrow. Sparrow then flipped his sword around, then caught the blade and smashed the cross bar into the basilisk's eye socket, and then pulled it to the ground. He then lifted the cross bar out of the King Taijitu's head, and then continually smashed it down, bludgeoning the Basilisk to death. Everything went cold, the Basilisk took its final breath, then lay still, lifeless. Sparrow store down at the dead King Taijitu, life returning to his eyes, his breathing heavy, sweat and tears dripping down his face. He sheathed Midnight Massacre in the back of his cloak, then glanced back at Blake, who slowly began to stirred.

"Ow! That hurt" Blake awoke. Sparrow quickly turned away, his fist clenching hard.

"Are you... alright?" asked Sparrow.

"Yeah, I'm fine, but... aren't you guy from last night" Blake looked around at the scene. "What happened here?" Blake got to her feet, sheathing her katana into its scabbard.

"The meaningless slaughter... of another life" Blake looked curious.

"It's not meaningless. These creatures are the creation of Grim. They embody the very darkness of this world, and we as hunters are to kill them".

"... Your wrong" Blake stared at Sparrow, surprised.

"What do you mean?"

"They may be monsters... but even they... have a right to live. All life... has meaning. Only those... who know life's true value... have the right... to kill".

"Such empty words. You speak as though that's how life work. That everything is equal, and nothing the other does to the other is good or bad. But that's not how the world works. Not everything is equal. Their are those out their who have been oppressed, and thought of as lesser being for centuries. They've been treated horribly, and have even been at war, because of who they are. How is their anything equal about that".

"Blake... their is no good... and their is... no evil. Only the choices... we make... and the consequences... they bring onto others. Sometimes... in order to save life... you must take it. For every light... their is darkness. And every darkness... light. I will... destroy the darkness... because that's the path... I have chosen".

"You, don't know what your saying".

"...Your right. Maybe... I don't know... but their is one thing... I do. That in this world... of darkness... you are a light... and will never... let it go out".

"What?" Blake looked confused.

"It probably... doesn't mean much... but it will... in time".

"You know, your pretty weird, but as it goes, I'm okay with that. You seem nice enough, so I guess teaming up with you won't be that bad" Sparrow glared down, then turn, staring into Blake's eyes.

"You're better off... staying away. Lets go... ... ... don't make this... any harder... than it has to be" Sparrow turned back, then walked away.

"Fine. Lets just get this over and done with then" Blake followed behind Sparrow, contemplating his words.

Raven sat a top of a cliff, looking down on Sparrow and Blake as they made their way to the temple. Raven sipped a bit of red wine from a gourde, then tied it to his side, and then stood up. The wind blew on his cloak, a straight katana sheathed at his left side, the wind rattling against it. He smiled wickedly, then broke into a low, psychotic laugh.

"He, he, he, hahahahahahahaHAHAHAHAHA! Hah! So it still lives. That girl never even saw me coming. To bad she didn't die. No matter, the fun shall soon begin, and then everything, will crumble to dust" Raven walked away. "Play while you can, kiddies... because the massacre, has only just begun".


End file.
